


Piggyback

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Again Ibuki is a weirdo, Brief discussion of getting hit by a plane/bus, Conversations, Developing Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Ibuki is a weirdo, Lighthearted, Piggyback Rides, Platonic Relationships, Rantaro Amami Week, Relationship Advice, Sibling-like relationships, because...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Oof,” Rantaro intones, and mimics stumbling a little bit, even though he’s pretty sure she’s even lighter than Kokichi. “You’re heavier than you look, Mioda,” he grunts, and she laughs.“It’s all Ibuki’s calluses from playing the guitar!” She holds up one of her hands in front of Rantaro’s face, showcasing the multitude of calluses that have formed on her fingers, likely from pressing down on strings. “They’re bulky and they probably weigh a ton! I don’t notice, of course, but Ibuki thinks they’re something like hair, like, you don’t really notice how heavy they are until you cut them off.”Rantaro frowns at her. “Don’t cut off your calluses, please.”---Rantaro gives Ibuki a piggyback ride.---Amami week day six: Vehicle/Found





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
Day one (Sept 27): Autumn/Wealth  
Day two (Sept 28): Sail/Bracelet  
Day three (Sept 29): Paint/Breeze  
Day four (Sept 30): Risk/Sunset  
Day five (Oct 01): Travel/Blame  
Day six (Oct 02): Vehicle/Found  
Day seven (Oct 03): Birthday/Smile

“Found you!”

Rantaro looks up from his laptop, raising his eyebrows, but smiles when he sees that it’s just Ibuki who’s speaking to him. They’re not particularly close or anything- in fact he barely knows her at all- but he knows her on a very surface level because there’s a certain kind of solidarity you have with the people who have as many piercings as you do. It’s the same deal with Leon, one of the second years, but Ibuki doesn’t seem to like the guy very much.

“Ibuki is really good at hide and seek! She figured you’d be _ somewhere _ doing something productive!” She beams, and Rantaro nods, like that makes sense, even though they weren’t really playing hide and seek to begin with. Ibuki’s a bit of an oddball; it’s hard to tell what she’s planning or even what she’s thinking at any given moment. It isn’t that she’s a secretive kind of person. Ibuki has always struck him as one of the most open people at Hope’s Peak. Unashamed and unafraid to speak her mind. (Which he knows, because she says some _ weird _things sometimes.) But she’s just so random.

“Hi, Mioda,” he greets regardless, carefully pushing his laptop closed and leaning forward to make eye contact with her. She’s not wearing the Hope’s Peak uniform, but that’s pretty normal for her. Ibuki’s clothes are really unique, Rantaro has half a mind to ask her where she shops. He could use some more interesting clothing options. She’s currently wearing a dark blue letterman jacket and a very loud bright pink tank-top, as well as shorts that are the same blue as her jacket and a pair of leggings that are half pale pink and half pale white. (He’s wondering about those the most.) She still has her single arm warmer, it seems, but her dark blue scrunchie is tying her hair back into a ponytail. Though she still has her hair styled into those horns. She really is individualistic. “Did you need something?” Rantaro asks, figuring he should stop staring at her.

“Kiiiinda.” Ibuki nods after a moment. “It’s like, okay.” She scrunches up her nose, tapping her index fingers together. “I’m dating Mikan and it’s super totally amazingly awesome because she’s so pretty and wonderful and Ibuki is living the girl love life of her gay lesbian dreams, right? But here’s the problem!” She huffs now, crossing her arms. “She won’t give me a piggyback ride!”

Rantaro… is starting to see why Ibuki is here. “Is that so?” He asks, unable to stop himself from smiling at her.

“Yeah. Mikan usually gives Ibuki piggyback rides but she’s busy doing nurse stuff right now and I’m having a craving!” How does that work? “So Ibuki decided we’re playing hide and seek and came to find you! I win, which means you should probably do it.” The musician nods, as though her logic is perfectly sound. And honestly, it’s definitely strange, but Rantaro is following. He doesn’t quite get how one can have a craving for something like a piggyback ride but he’s not expecting Ibuki Mioda to make sense. That’s not really something she does.

“You want me to give you a piggyback ride?” Rantaro knows that that’s what’s happening now, and in fact isn’t opposed, but he figures he should tease Ibuki a little bit first. It’s what he’d do with any one of his sisters, after all, and besides, it’s fun teasing people when he already knows that he’s going to give them what they want. “I dunno, Mioda, my joints are kind of old and worn.” He stretches his back, exaggerating a wince like he’s an old man with creaky bones. “What if you’re too heavy and I can’t handle your weight?”

“Ibuki will try really hard to be not heavy!” She promises earnestly, her eyes wide, and Rantaro can’t help laughing, a bit louder than he’d usually let himself, and shakes his head.

“If you put it that way, then I guess I’ll do it.” Rantaro agrees, getting to his feet and pushing his laptop to the side. He’s just going to have to trust that nobody is going to try and mess with his stuff. “But you have to promise that you’ll try extra hard not to break my back.” It’s ridiculous, of course, because Ibuki is over half a foot shorter than him and he’s dealt with Kokichi taking a running leap and landing on his back before so he can clearly handle her. Plus, Rantaro doesn’t like to brag, but he’s something of a piggyback ride expert. He’s not a world champion, or anything, but he thinks he could probably make it to nationals. He does have a bit of practice in that area.

When he steps out from behind his desk, he’s not sure if Ibuki wants to do this the safe way or if she has something else in mind. His question is answered before he can even say it when Ibuki leaps onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Automatically, he reaches down and catches her legs, fingers hooking around the inside of her knees. She shuffles a bit on her back before getting comfortable, tucking her chin onto his shoulder and letting out a quiet giggle.

“Oof,” Rantaro intones, and mimics stumbling a little bit, even though he’s pretty sure she’s even lighter than Kokichi. “You’re heavier than you look, Mioda,” he grunts, and she laughs.

“It’s all Ibuki’s calluses from playing the guitar!” She holds up one of her hands in front of Rantaro’s face, showcasing the multitude of calluses that have formed on her fingers, likely from pressing down on strings. “They’re bulky and they probably weigh a ton! I don’t notice, of course, but Ibuki thinks they’re something like hair, like, you don’t really notice how heavy they are until you cut them off.”

Rantaro frowns at her. “Don’t cut off your calluses, please.”

“Ibuki read a story about a guy who did once! It was… kind of intense.” Ibuki shivers, but perks back up again a moment later. “Move onward! Everyone needs to see that you’re pretty much just a glorified electric scooter!” She commands, pointing forward with one of her hands, and Rantaro stifles the urge to smile at her as he ducks his head and obliges. He’s not sure where he’s going, really, most people will be in their classes right now, but when he steps out into the hall, Ibuki says something about the courtyard, so that’s where he starts.

She rambles while he walks.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be hit by a plane?” Ibuki doesn’t wait for him to answer. “Becaaaause Ibuki sure has! Would it be painful?”  


“Probably?” Rantaro feels himself grow a little concerned. “Why would you wonder that?”  


“Well, Ibuki was thinking about being hit by a bus and how that sounds like a fun story to tell at parties. She does a lot of dumb things for good song material but she still hasn’t gotten hit by a bus and that’s super boring and lame! I wanna write a song about being hit by a bus?” _ Why though? _“But then I started thinking, what would be cooler than being hit by a bus?”

“Not being hit by a bus?” Rantaro suggests.

“Being hit by a plane!” Ibuki exclaims. “Ibuki then realised she had wandered all the way to the airport while she was thinking. She could’ve made her dreams come true but it turns out you need a plane ticket to get near the plane. Even if I promised super hard I wasn’t gonna be getting on the plane they wouldn’t have let me!” Rantaro can’t help feeling extremely grateful, all of a sudden, that Ibuki is dating the Ultimate Nurse. “So I figured I’d write a song about airplane toilets instead, and then pretty much got a shower.” She shrugs. “I wrote it, though, wanna hear it? It’s called _ The Reason Why I, And All Fifty Seven Of My Mothers, Hate Having Strawberry Shampoo In Our Buttcracks Part Three.” _

“Part three?”

“Ibuki does not like strawberry shampoo.” The musician sighs. “And neither do her fifty seven mothers.”

“You live a really exciting life, Mioda.” Rantaro remarks with a wry smile. “I don’t think, in all my travels, I’ve ever met someone who could compare.”

Ibuki shrugs. “I know how to enjoy life.” She says, and that somehow feels a lot more serious than anything she’s said thus far- even if fantasising about getting hit by a plane to write a song about it is a bit more than moderately alarming.

Before Rantaro can say anything else, someone calls out his name, and he turns his head, watching Kokichi sprint towards him from across the courtyard. Rantaro sighs preemptively, thinking that this had better be good, and stops walking, adjusting his hold on Ibuki while he waits for the supreme leader to come over.

“Amami, help,” Kokichi pants. “Your girlfriend is trying to kill me.”

“With good reason, I’m sure.” Rantaro says immediately.

  
“No!” Kokichi pouts. “All I did was cut holes in all the bags of sugar in the kitchen, that’s a really minor offense! I’m not about to die before I can at least burn down the school and I don’t have any matches on hand!”

“Oh, here.” Ibuki reaches into her pocket and supplies a pack of matches, handing them over to Kokichi before Rantaro can even figure out what’s happening.

“Wow, thanks.” Kokichi blinks. “I didn’t know you were a pyromaniac.”  


“I’m not, but maybe one day I _ will _be. Ibuki wants to be prepared for that day.” Ibuki nods.

“Wait a minute, don’t-” Rantaro frowns. “Ouma, gives the matches back.”

Kokichi slides the pack into his pocket. “What matches?”

“Ouma-” Rantaro starts again, but the purple-haired boy immediately turns and sprints away, shouting a pretty obnoxious thanks over his shoulder at Ibuki. The musician waves at him, beaming, and Rantaro sighs, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose. “Why would you do that, Mioda?”

“We have the same chaotic energy.” Ibuki replies. “The day I became someone who causes trouble I signed an oath that said I have to help out other troublemakers whenever I can.”

“Is that why the unbreakable locks on Hinata’s door are broken?” Rantaro asks, as he begins to feel a headache forming.

“Yup!” Ibuki nods, like she’s _ proud of herself. _

Just after that, someone else runs up to them. Somewhat unsurprisingly, it’s Kirumi- also known as the girlfriend of Rantaro’s who is supposedly trying to kill Kokichi.

“He went that way,” Rantaro points in the direction Kokichi ran off in, and the maid smiles, kissing him on the cheek (which sends his heart into overdrive) before sprinting the way that Rantaro pointed. One of the biggest parts of a healthy relationship is trust. Which they seem to have, if Kirumi is willing to trust his word for it. God, he loves her.

“Cute, but Ibuki isn’t in to heterosexuality in general.” Ibuki remarks.

Rantaro chuckles. “I’m glad you think so?”

“Kidding! That’s discrimination, and besides, Ibuki could conceivably love a man provided he found some way to be as perfect as girls are!” She sounds… vaguely like Tenko, to be honest, but the fact that she’s here and hasn’t thrown him across the courtyard means she’s definitely _ not _ Tenko. “But she really likes Mikan right now. A whole lot. Casual dating is so strange and Ibuki isn’t sure if she likes it but she likes _ Mikan. _And she keeps wanting to say I love you but it’s so weird sometimes because Mikan has these deep-seated attachment issues and if Ibuki says it then Mikan will think that she has to say it or Ibuki will leave and she’s not gonna!”

That took a turn, but Rantaro’s alright with it. He’s starting to expect this sort of erratic behaviour from Ibuki. “Have you talked to her about it?”

“Sort of.” Ibuki shrugs. “Sorta just goes in through one ear and out the other with Mikan because she’s used to being treated bad. But Ibuki won’t give up!” She does a little jump on Rantaro’s back, which makes him smile, because Ibuki really does remind him a lot of his sisters, if his sisters all had zero impulse control. “She’ll talk about it with Mikan again soon. I just worry sometimes because, y’know, she has the self confidence of… of something without self confidence.” Ibuki sighs, resting her cheek against Rantaro’s shoulder. The switch from third to first person was a little jarring, but Angie and Tenko talk that way too, so he’s pretty used to it by now.

“I know how that can feel.” Rantaro tells her quietly, turning his head so he can look at her. “It’s hard watching someone you love struggle like that, huh?”

“Yeah…” Ibuki deflates a little bit, then perks back up again. “We should go visit her!” She announces, and Rantaro raises his eyebrows at her.

“Right now? Didn’t you say she was busy?”

“She might be _ not _busy by now.” Ibuki points out, and Rantaro can’t think of a way to argue with that, so he doesn’t try to. “C’mon, c’mon, take Ibuki to the infirmary!” She almost pleads, and Rantaro chuckles before starting to walk through the courtyard in the direction of the infirmary. He can’t really argue with that logic. He really is weak, huh? But he doesn’t really mind. Ibuki cheers when he starts walking, and he knows that no matter what, he’s not going to regret doing this.

The musician starts rambling about something or other, and he listens, despite how incomprehensible it is. Ibuki is good company, he decides with a small smile to himself. Even if his back is getting just slightly tired from carrying her around like this.

**Author's Note:**

> m,,,my wife
> 
> she's so weird kdjbfbsf but I loved writing her, and this, and her interacting with Rantaro bc I feel like they balance each other out in a way??? just bc he's so calm and such an enabler and Ibuki is so WILD lmao please someone make her real so I can marry her each day is a struggle when she's not around
> 
> ahem
> 
> this piece made me feel better after yesterday's. I'm truly sorry for that one by the way. it hurt me too and tbh :((((( I don't know why I did that to myself
> 
> hope you enjoyed :D I have day seven done already so now it's just a matter of... waiting to post it
> 
> god I love Ibuki


End file.
